The Escort
by Wind Paradox
Summary: The Lothal Rebels are given a new job assignment from Cikatro Vizago: to deliver important shipments to his buyer and escort a noble woman to Utapau. While the job seems to be an easy assignment for the crew of the Ghost to do, it turns out Kanan has a history with the noble woman.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story is set some time after the events of 'Path of the Jedi' and the recently release episode 'Idiot's Array'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. They are the creation and property of Lucas film, Lucas Arts and Disney. However I do own original characters appearing in this story.

_Italic= A person speaking from a Holoprojector or inside their thoughts_

**Bold** **Kanan and Ezra speaking to each through their bond**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cikatro Vizago was having a frustrating day when it came to leading his criminal organization up and running without getting caught by the Imperials. He received reports of the shipments that was supposed to go a buyer in Utapau were ship back to his base of operation in Tarkintown. The Devaronian crime lord will later learned the Imperial presence on Garel has increase the level of inspection in all shipments coming in or out of the hangers in Garel to deem legal or not.

He was not pleased with the news.

Now the crime lord has to deal with the upset buyer connected through the holoprojector inside his office and listen to the annoying rambles of the short Sugi on the end.

"_You'd promised me the shipments for my shop will arrive at Utapau without any problems! But now you tell me it won't come due to increase inspections from the Imperial Army!" _The Sugi shouted at the male Devaronian,_ "You do realize I have customers waiting on those shipments to buy and I had to tell them that there is a delay and they've must come back next time!"_

"Do not worry my friend. I'll make sure the shipments will be delivered to your shop once I find a crew to transport it."

"_Hmph! You'd better because I've paid a good amount of credits to buy those shipments from you." _The Sugi said, _"Make sure it comes to my shop in one piece or else."_

"You have my word." Vizago promised.

"_I'll be waiting," The Sugi answered, "Don't make me regret this decision." _The transmission on the Holoprojector was turned off.

Vizago leaned back against his chair, taken in a deep breath and start forming a plan on how to get the shipments to his buyer without getting it captured by the Galactic Empire. He did thought about the Lothal Rebels doing the job for him; the problem was, he doesn't know where they are right now or when will they come back to Lothal. Before he can think of other ideas, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, it's me; you're assistant Marah." A woman answered through the door. "There is something very important that might interest you, sir. May I come in?"

Vizago thought for a moment before answering, "You may come in."

The door to his office was open and came inside was an attractive human woman dressed in a green suit, black heels, brown hair tied in a bun, and brown eyes looking through her glasses. Vizago was very fortune to have Marah as his assistant to help operate the merchandise stolen from the Galactic Empire and sell them to potential buyers for the Broken Horn Syndicate.

Before coming to work for him, Mara used to work as a secretary in Lothal's Imperial Headquarters but was fired after she spurns advances made by Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko. True to Commandant Aresko's nature, the pale man spread nasty rumors of Marah sleeping with high-ranking men around Imperial HQ; this rumor led her to be fired from her job and left a bitter resentment towards the Galactic Empire. With the knowledge of how things operate inside Imperial HQ, Vizago's criminal syndicate is able to avoid getting discovered and stay hidden in the shadows, all thanks to his faithful assistant.

"What is this very important thing you want tell me, my good friend?" Vizago asked.

Marah clears her throat before answering, "Just right now, we've got a woman travel from Capital City arrived in Tarkintown on an important assignment and requested a meeting with you in person."

"Did you and the droids have her search for anything suspicious that might link her as an Imperial spy?" Being the leader of a criminal syndicate one must always had to be careful on meeting people in person since the Imperial Headquarters on Lothal will do anything to weed out any rebellion or crime organization that posed a threat to them by sending in spies to help with the job.

"Yes, we did, sir." Marah nodded, "She came out clean. There is nothing that links her as a spy working for Imperial HQ."

"That is good to know." Vizago said, "So, where is this woman right now?"

"She is waiting outside of our base; I'd told her to stay put before she can meet with you."

"Excellent. Now, before I can meet with our mysterious visitor, what is this request she wants from me?"

* * *

**Okay. I've finally completed the prologue!**

**It has been a long time since I written a story in Fanfiction! Since this is my first Star Wars Rebels fanfic; I want to make sure the story I've written down looks really good and not boring to everyone. Also I want to thank cstar7777 for being such a good beta reader on this chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I will love to thank cstar777, Flowerpetal, and echo333 for reviewing my story and leave reviews for it!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. They are the creation and property of Lucas film, Lucas Arts and Disney. However I do own original characters appearing in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a simple mission.

Infiltrate an Imperial base station on a winter planet in the Outer Rim Territories. The mission: sneak inside the base to steal important intel on the Empire for Fulcrum. The other will be stealing weapons, food supplies and Imperial winter jackets.

It was pretty simple task for the crew of the _Ghost_ to do all of things without getting caught and left the base in a state of mess and colorful arts, thanks to Sabine.

The hardest part is trying to get away from a swarm of TIE-Fighters and the Imperial Star Destroyer, _The_ _Lawbringer_, under the command of Agent Kallus, tailing and firing on their trails.

"Kanan, I can't get the _Ghost_ into hyperspace with all those TIE-Fighters firing at us! Go to the dorsal turret to shoot down those ships off my back!" Hera shouted through the ship's intercom while dodging the shots at the same time.

"I'm on the way, Hera!" Kanan quickly ran through the ship's hallway and climbs up the ladder to the dorsal turret and immediately fires on the incoming TIE-Fighters.

"Sabine, Chopper! I need you two to help with Kanan on the TIE-Fighters as well. Get in the other turrets and shoot them down!"

"I got it, Hera!" Sabine answered while Chopper chirps, whistles and beeps at the orders.

* * *

_In the Ghost's cargo bay_

While the others were busy firing at the enemy ships to give Hera enough time to perform a hyperspace jump. The other members of the _Ghost_, Ezra and Zeb, were busy holding onto the cargoes to prevent a collision between each other during the chase from the Imperials. The reason why is that the crew quickly find out the locks for the cargoes to hold the items were faulty after the theft. Knowing what will happen if the _Ghost_ performed an up-side down maneuver to avoid getting hit by laser blasters, the items will fall out in a complete mess.

"Ugh! This isn't what I had in mind when Hera sent us to hold on the cargoes!" Ezra groaned, "They're too heavy!"

"Quit your whining and hold still, kid! We can't risk those cargoes tumbling down on us and let the items loose on the floor!" Zeb shouted. The Lasat is using all of his strength to hold off the cargoes but hearing the kid's whining seem to be getting on his nerves.

Ezra snapped. "I'd preferred not to be squash like a pancake, Zeb!" The Padawan then shouted through the intercom, "Please hurry up with the hyperspace, Hera! I can't hold on these cargoes for much longer!"

"I said quit your whining you street rat!"

"Shut it, fuzzball!"

"Cry-baby!"

"Smelly Lasat!"

* * *

_Inside The Lawbringer_

"Officer, tell me what is the current situation on the rebel's ship?" Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau asked one of the ship's officers on the status of the chase.

The Officer answered, "The rebel's ship is currently firing back at our TIE-Fighters to get away."

"Will the large numbers of our TIE-Fighters do the job of eliminating the rebel scums before they get away?"

"Yes, Sir," The Officer nodded, "It will be enough to surround them before they are destroyed for good."

"Excellent."

Kallus stood abroad of the control-room of _The Lawbringer,_ watching the chase scene of the rebel scums own ship with the TIE-Fighters firing their laser beams behind it.

When he had received an emergency stress call from an Imperial base on the icy planet being under attack by the Lothal Rebels; he gave the command to have _The Lawbringer_ jump into hyperspace to the planet's destination, just in time to see the rebels ship left the planet's atmosphere. Not wanting to lose this chance to finally crush the rebel scums for good; he'd had order all TIE-Fighters to engaged combat against the rebel's ship and destroyed it in groups.

"Soon... this will be all over once the rebel scums are eliminated, along the spark of rebellion following them." Kallus muttered to himself.

The ISB Agent then resumed watching the chase.

* * *

_The Ghost_

Hera cheered when she finally enter the coordinates in _The Ghost_ on its next destination to Lothal from the high-speed chase and in-coming lasers from the TIE-Fighters. It took her a while to do it, but she has succeed.

"I've finally finished the coordinates to take use to Lothal. We're going to hyperspace right now!"

Once she'd press the buttons on her control board; the view of space soon change into a bright light of tunnel and disappear from view.

* * *

_The Lawbringer_

"Agent Kallus, Sir. It appears we have lost sight of rebels."

Kallus was furious. "That isn't possible! We've almost got them in superior numbers of TIE-Fighters at their trail and yet, they'd somehow were able to get away from us yet again!"

The ISB agent screamed in frustration; learning the Rebel's ship has evaded the Imperial Star Destroyer and TIE-Fighters once again. The man slam his fist onto the control pad in fury, causing a few officers to spare nervous glances to each other of the scene. No one needed to know what will happen if someone dumb enough tried to reassure the ISB agent will be a grave mistake as the man can react with shouting and insults.

It was best to keep their distance away from him until he has calm down for their own safety.

What seem like an eternity of silence ended when an officer rushes inside the control room with a serious look on his face. "Agent Kallus, Sir! There is on-going transmission from Imperial Headquaters on Planet Lothal. It is the Inquisitor, sir!"

After hearing it, Kallus took in a deep breathe to calm himself before turning to the officer. "Put him through."

The Holoprojector in the middle of the control room came on with the image of the Inquisitor standing before the agent. Kallus acknowledge his superior with a nod. "Inquisitor, sir."

_"Agent Kallus, what is the status of your encounter with the rebels?" _The Pau'an asked.

"It is in great unfortunate to report that I wasn't able to eliminate them before they'd jump into hyperspace." Kallus acknowledged in shame. It is a great embarrassment for the two high-ranking men unable to dealt with the small rebels no matter how much great plans were put in to stop them; it has always lead them for failure.

_"It's a pity"__, _The Inquisitor replied, _"Though, we will have to wait for another chance to get them in their moment of weakness."_

The Human agent nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Is there something else you need to report, Inquisitor?"

_"Yes. I need you to come back to Lothal for an investigation of an explosion happening between Headquarters and Capital City."_

This news caught Kallus in a surprised, "An explosion? Was it an attack?"

The Pau'an shooked his head. _"I do not know for sure if it was attack on the city or headquarters... but I do need your skills to help find out what is going on. I'll be waiting for you when you have arrived."_ With that, the transmission was off.

Agent Kallus look at the nearest officer beside him, "Have the ship prepared for hyperspace in our destination to Planet Lothal."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**I've finally finished Chapter 1 of my story! Please remember to read and review on your thoughts of this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any of its characters. They are the creation and property of Lucas film, Lucas Arts and Disney. However I do own original characters appearing in this story.

**Chapter 2**

Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter.

Those are the names of the seasons when a planet is going through a climate change which follows the cycle of weather changes. On the planet Lothal, the season of winter has begun where the temperature in the weather is suddenly decreasing, followed by a rain of snow descending to the ground. The native animals living in this world, such as the Loth-Wolves, went to their caves to enter hibernation to sleep during the winter season; the Loth-Cats and Loth-Rats went to the cities to do the same thing.

The citizens living in Capital City, Central City, Kothal, and Jhothal knew very well winter has arrived and put on their winter jackets to stay warm. The remaining farmers that still owned their farmlands kept their crops warm inside the greenhouses.

For the people living in Tarkintown, however, there is a great sense of dread and fear.

Even though living in houses built in their tiny settlement by Minister Maketh Tua and living under the Devaronian crime lord Cikatro Vizago and his army of IG-RM Thug Droids, help protects them from the dangers of the Loth-Wolves prowling the grasslands.

It was the food storage being running low and the cold weather is the bigger problem here.

One citizen sighed wearily as he looks inside the cargo containing the rations. There was only a few rations left inside. This won't end well if he told everyone.

"How much do we have left?" One person asked.

"We've don't have enough for everyone here," The man muttered, "It won't last us for winter."

The other man's face held a grave concern look before replying, "If that's true, we could go to Vizago to ask to supply food for everyone."

"And we will be indebted by performing "jobs" for his crime organization. Don't you remember one of our own came back with an injured hand and bruises on his face from stalling the Imperials during a trade deal? Or one of the women smuggled an important item to Vizago's buyer and gotten harass from a Stormtrooper?"

"But what about those people who gave us food before? They have done a few of Vizago's job without a problem."

The man gave his friend a stern look, "Because those people are professionals! They do understand the dangers they had to go through completing those jobs for Vizago. Where those people are now is beyond my guess. We can't always count on them to help every time."

The friend sadly had to agree with him. It was nice of those rebels to help everyone in Tarkintown when things are difficult. But the rebels can't always come to recuse them if they are off on some planet somewhere in the galaxy. "I'd guess we had to tell everyone about the low rations then."

"Yeah…"

They'd both knew telling the bad news won't be easy in fear of some of the citizens will get aggressive from hunger and the cold. But what other choice they have? It's either the truth or face an angry and hungry mob.

Before they can bring the bad news, one of the townsfolk quickly stood up, point, and then shouted, "There's something coming to our town!" Something is coming towards their small town and it is a very familiar sight: it was the Lothal Rebels' ship landing at the edge of town. The two men that were supposed to bring bad news were surprise to see the ship in plain view.

"Well, I'll be a Loth-cat's uncle…"

* * *

Fulcrum was very pleased to receive the secret Intel on next year plans of the Galactic Empire from Hera and Kanan. The information stored in the disk retrieved from Sabine during the infiltrate of the Imperial base on the cold planet held important data that would help the growing rebellion against the Empire.

"_Spectre 1 and Spectre 2, in my thanks for going through the danger of getting this information, you will receive your payment at Old Jho's Pit Stop. Just ask for a Night Tooka and you get the credits."_

"We've apprentice for the kind reward, Fulcrum. We hope the Intel from the base will be in great use for the Rebellion."

"_Indeed it will. If there is another mission that came to me, I will contact you. Until then, Fulcrum out."_

The transmission between the rebels and their mysterious contact soon cut off. Hera turned to Kanan with a smiled look on her face, "That went rather well for us, isn't love?"

"Very well, Hera. With the credits lying in wait at Old Jho's and giving the weapons to Vizago; we will have enough credits to last for a few months." The Jedi Master answered.

"We have to thank Ezra for coming up that plan in the first place. If he hasn't reminded us of winter coming on Lothal, which leaving the people of Tarkintown without food or warm clothes, it would have been too late." The Twi'lek pilot thought proudly of the blue-raven haired teenager she view as a son for coming up the amazing plans.

"Shall we go down stairs to make sure Ezra, Zeb and Chopper don't kill each other?" Hera asked.

Leaving those three together alone is like leaving Loth-cats fighting over a ball of yarn. Kanan nodded before getting up from his seat, "Let's go."

* * *

Once outside the _Ghost,_ the Lothal Rebels were split into two groups: Ezra, Zeb and Sabine will go deliver the cargoes contained food and jackets to the townsfolk; Kanan and Hera will go to Vizago with the weapons. As always, Chopper is left watching the ship though the droid was grumbling of being left looking after the ship.

Walking pass the gathering line of people, Kanan and Hera came to a house with a tough-looking human male leaded against the building. The man eyed the two suspiciously before speaking, "What do you two want?"

"We are here to see Vizago." Hera spoke first. "We've got something value your boss will love to get his hands on." The Twi'lek open the lid to show the man the weapons in view before closing it. "Will that be enough for you to let us in to see him?"

"Before I do, I need to scan you two for any listening device on your bodies. Vizago won't be seeing anyone if they aren't Imperial spies." The man said.

"Is that so?" Hera said.

"Let me guess… if we were Imperial spies, you have us killed, right?" Kanan said.

"At least, you got the clear picture of the situation here." The man answered, holding the device in his hand, and scanning through the two Rebels for anything wired on themselves.

The man look satisfied when the scanner shown they were clean and opens the doorway for them to go inside. "You may go inside to see the boss but there will be droids that will be escorting you two to him. I'll let him know you are here."

* * *

_Inside Vizago's office_

Vizago pick up one of the weapons to inspect the condition and worth of it before he can put them up on the black market. He was satisfied the weapons were in top-quality and well balance before putting down. He turned to Hera and Kanan, "You have done well my friends. These lovely ladies will sell very well in the market for more potential buyers. It is a good day for business."

"Since you are happy with the weapons brought to you, it is only fair that you pay us the credits in return." Kanan said.

"Yes, Yes. It is fair that I had paid you for these ladies for the job you did," However, a smirk then appeared on Vizago, "But…"

The two rebels roll their eyes. That is typical of Vizago to make a last-minute bargain on them. "But you had something very important in mind for us to do for you, right?"

"You'd catch on very quickly, Kanan. There is an important job I want you and your crew to do: I need you to deliver a few shipments to one of my buyers on Utapau. A simple delivery that isn't involved with Imperials, my friends."

"Hmm. This is the first time we are dealing a 'simple' delivery for you, Vizago." Hera replied with suspicion of this assignment she and her crew must do for the crime lord.

"Well, these shipments were originally meant to be delivered by my men from Garel to Utapau, but inspections of shipment on the planet have been recently increased by the Imperials to prevent illegal items coming in and out of the world." Vizago answered. "I can't risk that chance as the Imperials will trace the shipments back to me."

"Fine we'll do it." Kanan said. "Give us the information to locate your buyer and we will be on our way."

"Not so fast. There is another job assignment related to Utapau you must do for me." The crime lord said.

"Which will be…?"

"You will be escorting an Utapaun noblewoman back to her Homeworld as her bodyguards." This has caught Kanan and Hera in a surprise in this new development of their job. Not only will they delivered a few shipments to Vizago's buyer; they'd also must become bodyguards to an Utapaun woman they haven't met yet.

"That is really unusual for an Utapaun to be out of their Homeworld with the Galactic Empire in control of the Galaxy. Especially, that person will be at risk of becoming a slave if captured on sight." Hera replied as memories of rescuing the Wookiees from the spice mines of Kessel replay in her mind.

"Hera's right. Has this woman told you why she isn't on her Homeworld and the need for bodyguards?" Kanan asked. "If you ask me, she seems to be in some sort of trouble from something."

"Look, my friends. All I know about her is that she wants a crew to be her bodyguards and transport her back to Utapau. That's all she can say to me." Vizago answered. "Plus, she was very generous to pay a good amount credits to me before I'd agreed to help her." It wasn't very hard to tell Vizago only doing this for business, not out of kindness.

Kanan sighed in defeat, "Fine. We'll do this job as well. At least, let us meet with our employer before we can leave with her."

"Good. I will lead you the way to your employer right now."

* * *

For very personal reasons, Vizago lead the two rebels through the empty hallways of his base to prevent them from seeing the main base of his operation at the other side of the underground HQ. After a left turn, they came to a stop of a large door in front of them.

"This is where you will meet with your employer and the shipments in this room. Once you finished with the introduction, you must leave and head off to Utapau then." Vizago said as he'd unlock the door and went inside with the two in follow.

"My lady, I've finally found a crew that agreed be your bodyguards and take you back to your Homeworld. So, you can get ready to leave now." Vizago replied to the noblewoman sitting on a chair.

"You have?" The woman speaking to Vizago has a warm and soft voice which sounds very pleasant to others. "I really must thank you once again for helping me, Mr. Vizago." Hera looks over to see a clear view of the employer and raised a brow of the woman's appearance.

When Vizago said their charge is an Utapaun; he has failed to mention that she was a Human/Pau'an hybrid. Her long red hair, ears and appearance matches that of a human; but she was tall, grey skin with line strips on her face, black and blue sunken eyes and red eye sockets. She also has razor-sharp teeth when she smiled and dressed in red elaborate clothes. This combination of her mixed parentage makes her very beautiful yet terrifying.

The woman gets up from her seat before bowing to them, "I am to please to meet with my bodyguards escorting me back to my Homeworld. My name is –"

But Kanan interrupted before she can finished introduction herself. "Shira? Is that you?"

The woman named Shira stared at Kanan with a surprised look on her face. She then slowly took a few steps to get closer to the Jedi. "I don't believe this… Kanan, is that really you?"

Hera look between the two people before speaking, "Kanan, you'd already knew this woman?" She asked.

"Yes. She is an old… friend of mine." Kanan answered to his pilot. Hera did notice there was a short pause in his sentence if he was hiding something from her.

What is his connection to the noblewoman named Shira?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait of this chapter! **


End file.
